


It's Better in Enochian

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel is Not Innocent, Dean is In Over His Head, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Enochian, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Kevin is scarred for life, Language Kink, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, kevin is just so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Cas yelling in Enochian when he fucks Dean. Sam tuning it out because he doesn’t understand it anyway, Kevin losing his goddamn mind because he understands every word Cas is saying and holy fuck are those two dirty in bed.</p><p>Thought this was a great idea for a fic, decided to explore it. You can mouse-hover over Castiel's Enochian, and see the translations.</p><p>Now with translations for readability on mobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better in Enochian

Castiel was grabbing Dean so hard, his fingers left imprints in his hips. The human was struggling against him, to try and strip away his shirt, but to little avail; Cas would decide when Dean would be naked. Dean whimpered softly when he was shoved flat against the wall of his bedroom, the angel’s biting kiss nibbling on his lips, leaving them numb and flushed. Dean could protest and beg all he liked, because this wasn’t a cute little date. It was a goddamn dirty fuck.

A picture rattled in its frame on the wall, when Cas shoved him again. The angel was tearing at his clothes, casting them onto the floor and groping everything in his reach. Dean was breathless, a blushing hot mess, as Cas tore his shirts up and over his head, throwing them aside and dragging Dean by the arms to his bed. He sucked in a breath, just before Cas was back on top of him, pressing him hard into the mattress and clawing up his chest.  
  
“Cas!” he gasped, in-between frantic kisses.  
  
“Shush.” he demanded, then Dean howled as he sank a bite deep into his collarbone. He damn near drew blood, and he tasted the vague beginnings of the coppery substance on his tongue.

Castiel sucked and nibbled hungrily at that spot, before sliding lower, flicking his tongue playfully over a rosy, peaked nipple. Dean was shivering, now. He was the proverbial putty in his hands, free for him to toy with as he so wished. Cas unbuckled the man’s belt with fumbling fingers, undoing Dean’s jeans and yanking them down his trembling legs. His cock was aching so hard, he didn’t care if there was damage, and neither did Dean.  
  
“Cas, please, just…” he was practically begging, rucking his underwear down his thighs, letting his dick spring free.

Castiel pulled off Dean’s remaining clothes, glad that he was now rid of them once and for all. If he had it his own way, Dean wouldn’t be bothered with wearing such things, that only served to barrier him from the object of his affection. Castiel had barely said a word, but things were about to get significantly louder. He climbed atop Dean and straddled his cock, the human moaning raw and needy as he ground against him. Their dicks dragged together, the thick, blood-fattened cocks just desperate for release.  
  
Dean’s body was so hot and so hard, Cas could never string together enough words that would do it justice. Castiel licked a long, wet stripe up Dean’s chest, the man shaking at his very touch. He’d been deprived, as Cas had been, for nearly a month. Starved of eachother’s touch, their caress or their kiss, their lovemaking and sleeping slotted together. The angel was virtually unstoppable at this point; he had the means, the time, and the drive. He ground against Dean again, the man bucking his hips in response as he blushed with embarrassment. Dean’s sweaty, pretty body was lying beneath his own, Cas loving the feeling of just being able to run his hands over that warm, velvety skin again, and call it his own.

“Baby, I missed you.” Dean finally mustered.  
  
“You, too, Dean.” Castiel purred, smooching a path up his chest, kissing with a fervor Dean probably hadn’t felt in a long time. His bottom lip caught on Dean’s pert nipple, and he let a little lick of his tongue drive the man up a wall.  
  
“Dammit, you’re doing this--”  
  
“On purpose.” Cas confirmed, “I want to make love to you forever. Rushing it… hardly gives the same satisfaction.”  
  
Dean wriggled and whined beneath him, so he sighed and assumed that meant he had to hurry things along, if he couldn’t sit here and kiss Dean into orgasm. Their naked, sweating, trembling bodies were sliding and grinding perfectly together, but he knew Dean wanted something more… substantial.

  
“Hey, Kevin.” Sam said, almost an announcement as he walked back down the Bunker steps. He saw Kevin at the library table, the Angel tablet in his hands and headphones clamped on his ears.  
  
“Kevin.” he repeated, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Still, no answer. Sam sighed and walked all the way down, meeting Kevin’s gaze when he was standing right in front of him. The kid looked up, wary, but slowly eased off his headphones. Kevin looked around at the library before turning back to Sam.  
  
“Are they done?” he groaned.  
  
“Are who done?” Sam heard a sudden exclamation, followed by a moan and the sound of something falling. _“Dean?!”_  
  
“Sam, wait!” Kevin warned, as he made for the hallway. Sam paused, glanced back. “Sam, don’t go in there. They’re doing… stuff.”  
  
“What stuff?”  
  
“Y’know, like…” Kevin groaned again, suddenly looking anywhere but Sam. “Uhm, like… What married couples do, but they’re not married…? Sex stuff, Sam!”  
  
Kevin angrily clamped his headphones back on, turning on his iPod just as a particularly lecherous moan echoed through the hallway. If Sam listened close enough, he could hear what had to be a wooden headboard smacking and banging against the wall. Mattress heaving, a deep grunt of satisfaction on each thrust. He understood why Kev had his headphones on. Shuddering, Sam walked away.  
  
He was not interested in anything that they were doing.  
  
“Sam…” Kevin whined. “I can still hear them.”  
  
“Turn up your music.” he suggested, just mentally blocking out the sounds of his brother and best friend, fucking like animals down the hall. He sighed and sat across from Kevin at the table, pulling up a fresh article about a string of odd murders in Topeka.  
  
“Sam, I… It’s already at the max, okay, and I can still hear it!” he bemoaned, fiddling with his iPod. “I-I think I’m sensitive to Enochian or something, because--”  
  
“Wait, wait--” Sam interrupted, barely holding back a laugh. “That’s what they’re speaking in?”  
  
“Yeah. Cas, anyways.”

 

Dean was shaking and whimpering on the bed, body jostling with each hard thrust from his lover, just clinging to the mattress till his fingers blanched white from pressure. Castiel was moaning behind him, spearing him on his cock in each powerful punch of his hips. He felt Dean’s body, sweaty and trembling with ecstasy beneath his own, the tight clench of his ass so sweet around his dick. Cas leaned down and bit Dean’s ear, worrying it between his teeth, hands squeezing and scraping in all the right places.  
  
Panting, fucking hard and rough into Dean’s wet heat, he managed to whisper:

_'Oi vls loagaeth nataab.'_

_(This is far from over.)_

Dean released an outright moan, slapping the headboard in frustration. He knew what his native tongue did to the hunter, gave him a sense of being taken by a creature, not an ally. At the right times, it was fuckin’ hot. Cas shivered hard as the leaking head of his cock rubbed over Dean’s sweet spot, the hunter’s toes curling and his ass pushing back onto him for more.  


_' Ol hoath oi hami?' _

_ (You love this creature?) _

_“Cas, please…”_ Dean was pleading with him, his strong body dominated by the angel’s practise and wanton need. He threw his head back in a gasp for breath, Cas knotting his fingers into that thick, honey-brown hair.  
  
Dean’s pleas would buy him no mercy. No, this was just the beginning. His thrusts became deeper, longer, driving in and out with such force that it made the mattress start heaving again. Dean’s choked cries were strained, mewling little things, just taking Castiel’s hard, thick cock without question. Dean’s eyes scrunched shut, and he was soon pushing back on every thrust, getting the fullest impact of Cas’s determination.  
  
“Cas-- Oh, God, please! Please, just…” he let his words trail off into a litany of throaty whines, now holding onto the headboard and using it as a way to push back harder. “Mmnngh - _Goddamnit, Castiel.”  
_

_ 'Ol hoath nostoah. Ol vvrbs cordziz, ol gil crvscanse.' _

_ (You love it. My beautiful human, you want more.) _

The headboard was clacking loudly against the wall, scratching off white paint in chunks, each time Cas shoved into Dean again. He felt the hot, perfect pooling sensation in his stomach, but he could make it go on forever, if he wished. His arm wrapped around Dean’s front, finding the man’s neglected cock, so full and hard Cas felt it throb at his touch. Dean was short of breath, but still fucking with all his vigor, even blinded by ecstasy he was pursuing that amazing moment of climax. Making love to Dean was like driving his dick into a furnace, and he knew the hunter couldn’t contain himself at the sound of his language.  


_ 'Nanaeel ol hoath oi loagaeth?' _

_ (Do you love this tongue?) _

Cas licked at his shoulder, rewarded with a hard clench and full-body shudder from his lover. He laved his tongue over his collarbone and his neck as much as he liked, pulling Dean back and upwards, so he was now almost in his lap, neck bent back for Cas to bite and suck at. Castiel clutched him possessively to his chest, jacking Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts as he groaned loud and said:

_ 'Olani nenni ol g-chis-ge nia-cod.' _

_ (I have you, you are safe.) _

“Jesus, Cas, fuck! I--” his lover was panting, riding Castiel’s cock with a need and fervent desire he hadn’t been able to unleash. He swallowed hard, just mesmerised by the angel’s power to take him in any position, at any force. Castiel bending his back into an arch was sending shivers throughout his body.  
  
_' Bams niis ipamis ol irgil olani.'_

_ (Forget me, not at any time.) _

Cas hissed, heart pounding in his chest, spirit alight with a love he’d never felt before. His hands scraped down Dean’s back, along the taut curve of his spine and over muscles that bunched and squeezed on each rut. He sank his teeth into Dean’s neck, suckling at the tender flesh, drinking in his smell, his sweat; his taste and his emotion. Dean’s body was thrumming as Cas fucked him into bliss, bodies slotted together and rubbing hard. His human’s back was perfect against his chest, his shoulders trembling with the force of his arousal.

Cas kept jacking his dick until his palm was slick with precome, and Dean’s balls were drawn up tight. The hunter’s legs squirmed on the bed, helping him push back onto Castiel’s hard, ample cock.  
  
_' In. In, nidali obza mtif!'_

_ (Mine. Mine, no one other!) _

 

“Sam, make them stop!” Kevin was protesting, hands clamped hard over his ears as the couple’s moans grew raw and loud.  
  
Sam could hear it clearly; each throaty, guttural articulation, every time Cas would groan out another deep, lewd syllable that echoed through the vents and hallways. He honestly couldn’t understand a word, but from Dean’s cries, Cas was fucking the living daylights out of him. He heard something like bodies colliding and twisting on the mattress, likely the two of them wriggling into a better position.  
  
“Okay-- Okay, know what? How about you and I go see a movie?” Sam suggested, loud enough for Kevin to hear.

“Sam, I can’t just leave! I’ve got stuff to do.” Kev shouted, not taking his hands off his ears. “It’s just… Oh my God, you _freaks!”_

Kevin was practically screaming down the hall, now, as if they could hear him over their own noise. Sam didn’t know which direction to go on this. It wasn’t like Dean and Castiel had had any time to themselves in the past month, but this was crude and likely another mental scar for Kevin. At the same time, Sam was barely containing his laughter at the utter hilarity of the situation. He heard Dean beginning to parrot a few of Cas’s choice terms. An angel was literally fucking Dean so hard that he’d forgotten his own language.  
  
Just then, the two of them paused and heard Cas damn near yelling at Dean:  
  
_' Olani gemeganza zch ol oe obza, ofecvfa olani vnig!'_

_ (I will force you in half, if I must!) _

 “Sam, this isn’t funny!” Kevin shouted, glaring daggers at him as he was cackling. “This is-- That’s disgusting!”  
  
“Kev- Kevin, just let it go, man.” Sam chuckled, clasping a firm hand onto his shoulder. “They’ll be done, soon.”  
  
Appalled and fuming, Kevin reluctantly retook his seat at the table, shoving his headphones back on rather passive-aggressively. Sam knew it must be torture for the kid, but as much as he didn’t enjoy contemplating it… if Cas is really that good, Dean wouldn’t last long. He could hear Kevin’s music radiating from his headphones. Sam made a mental note, to look into Prophets being ultra-sensitive to Enochian.  
  
  
“Cas-- Fuck, you’re…” Dean’s words melted into a groan of pleasure, as Castiel was biting playfully at his lips. Those pretty, swollen pink lips that he loved kissing, were marked as his own. Just like every other inch of Dean. The hunter gasped into his mouth, being bent further in half just so Cas could taste the inside. “Mmmh- So… fuckin’ good, baby…”

He felt Dean’s heels digging into his back, thighs trembling, body taut and beautifully flexible. Castiel could run his tongue over his lover’s lips, suck them into his mouth, nibble and kiss, then do it all over again. He was fucking Dean’s mouth with his tongue, sweat beading on his temples and dripping down flushed cheeks, the vivid approach of their climax beginning to near. His hole wasn’t as tight as it had been; Hell if Castiel hadn’t fucked him loose, but the sex was something awe-inspiring.  
  
His hands clawed at Cas’s shoulders, fingernails raking red lines all over the strong muscle. His lover’s tan, glowing body was moving skilled and determined to make it last, but the way Dean was shaking, this wouldn’t be for much longer. Fuck, Cas just had to groan into his mouth and quicken the pace of his sharp, hard thrusts, because they were both becoming sloppy and needy.  
  
_' Ol vnig ol noasmi, gil ol noasmi, ol hoath?'_

_ (You need to come, want to come, my love?) _

Castiel’s throat was raw from his shouting, but it meant nothing. He wanted to fuck Dean until the sheets were soaked, the man’s body was shaking, and Sam and Kevin knew who was in charge. Dean ground out a deep grunt, fondling Cas’s dark hair, ruffling it, just as his back arched and he fucked himself down onto the angel’s dick.  
  
“Shit, Cas, you’re gonna - fuck me, raw…” Dean barely managed, body quivering as he was pounded into the mattress.

_' Ol brita toanta-micalzne, nostoah ol laiad… Olani hoath nostoah.'_

_ (You talk lustfully, when you rut... I love it.) _

Castiel’s body was hard and ready to burst into orgasm, at any moment, now. His vision was growing foggy, hips punching forward at a fast, rough tempo that was punishing. Dean’s legs tightened around his waist, the man throwing his head back into the mattress like a wild animal, voice as grated as sandpaper as he let out a long, wet moan of satisfaction. Cas was fucking right over his sweet spot, his dick jutting against his prostate over and over, driving him to the knife’s edge.

_' Noasmi obza ol izizop… Christeos mad-ol oiad.'_

_ (Come on my body... let yourself go.) _

 “Castiel!” Dean was practically crying out, voice strained and body trembling uncontrollably. Tears were streaking his cheeks, mingled with sweat and a delicious flush. “Cas, God, _please…”_

_' Oiad niis, ol hoath.'_

_ (Just come, my love.) _

Cas gasped, back arching and grace building. He pressed one hand over Dean’s heart, before the hunter froze. He damn near screamed, then his body writhed on the bed, eyes rolling back in his skull as he came harder than ever before. Castiel’s vision whited out, a full-body orgasm rocketing through them both, a kind of tidal wave throwing them into violent ecstasy. A loud crash of glass and metal was practically unheard. It was bright and dazzling, just consuming them as Dean thrashed and cried out, body pulsing over and over again, his come spurting from his cock in a thick, pearly geyser over his heaving chest. Castiel felt his own release gushing, sticky ropes of come filling Dean in spurts, his human squirming under him and groping at the sheets for some kind of help.  
  
He spoiled Dean, making him come more times than he could count, so long and so hard that the poor hunter was mewling, gasping, almost to the point of begging him to stop. Cas delicately removed his hand from Dean’s chest, his lover’s body wrecked, run through by his grace. His grace, and so much more.  
  
“Dean…” he whispered.  
  
“What was… oh, God.” Dean was panting, swallowing dry gulps of air, legs locked up and sore around Cas’s waist. His pretty brown hair was sticking to his sweat-slicked forehead, crocodile tears still sliding down his temples. “I… Cas, what crashed?”

“What?”  
  
“Th-There was a crashing noise…” he managed, wiping at his brow. “What was it?”  
  
Castiel glanced around, eyes still a bit glassy. He spotted the lamp on the nightstand, the lightbulb shattered, fragments of the white glass littering the surface of it.  
  
“The lamp. I, uhm… I’m sorry.” Castiel tried, but Dean let out a rough, tireless chuckle and just motioned for Cas to come closer.  
  
The angel leaned down, his hunter kissing him with all the love and adoration he could express. It was soft and sweet, warm and reminiscent of the first time. He could never imagine being with someone so amazing, ever again. This human was his, and his alone. To anyone who understood Enochian, it was as clear as the summer skies. Castiel loved him. Dean’s lips were gentle and oddly chaste in their kisses, his mouth hinting both lust and innocent devotion. They finally parted, Dean groaning as Cas helped his legs down.  
  
The angel let them lie tenderly on the bed, and eased himself out of Dean. His human’s chest was streaked a thick, cooling white, as was his own cock. The two of them cleaned up with a discarded article of clothing, then tossed it aside so that they could curl up under the bedsheets. Dean was sweaty and tired, but he could surely find time for a kiss or two more.

_ 'Ol g-chis-ge vvrbs nostoah ol noasmi.' _

_ (You are beautiful, as you come.) _

Cas purred into his ear. Dean squinted at him. “What are you saying?”  
  
“How beautiful you are.” he replied with a kiss.  
  
Dean’s eyes lit up for a moment, then he masked it behind incredulity. “Pssh. Yeah.”  
  
Castiel sighed heavily, letting Dean lay his head on his chest and relax. His lover had been through a lot, certainly. The hunter stirred a little, seemingly uneasy as he laid with his partner, body sore and thoughts in pieces. Still, he managed to yawn and ask a question.  
  
“Cas… What was that? When you put your hand on my chest?” he queried.  
  
“My grace.” he whispered, smiling into Dean’s hair. His hand moved absentmindedly, to stroke his lover’s shoulder. “I thought you might enjoy it.”  
  
“Wait a second-- So those were… _grace-powered_ orgasms.”  
  
“Yes.” he confirmed.  
  
Dean shook his head in disbelief, but it was all too true. His grace could power virtually anything, if he used it properly. Especially in the physical realm. Dean just draped his leg over Cas’s, and let him snuggle close. They’d definitely have to try out more of that, in future.  
  
Then, the door to their room slammed open, a very angry Kevin storming inside, followed meekly by an unsure Sam.  
  
“Are you two done?!” he demanded, _“Are you?_ Are you quite done?!”  
  
“Kevin…” Sam tried, clearly holding back laughter.  
  
“I could _hear_ you two…” Kevin hissed, as if it were some unspeakable travesty, “I could _hear_ you, doing… things.”

Without waiting for a real reply, Kevin just made a face and left the room, closely followed by Sam, who was damn near cackling as they left. Castiel looked at Dean, his startled, embarrassed face buried into Cas’s chest. Perhaps, next time, Cas should yell in a language outsiders don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see the note in the summary, you can mouse-hover over Castiel's Enochian and see the translation. Hope you enjoyed this fic! <3
> 
> Love you babies. :)


End file.
